The wind power generators of known type described above have the serious drawback that the correct coupling of the output gear of each gearmotor with the relative crown gear involves the removal of all the fastening bolts, the rotation of the gearmotor around its own longitudinal axis in such a way to exploit the eccentricity between the longitudinal axis of the gearmotor and the rotation axis of the output gear, the new fixing of the fastening bolts, and, therefore, serious operational difficulties on the part of specialized personnel and relatively long setup time of the wind power generator.
The rotation of the gearmotor around its own longitudinal axis and the disengagement of the output gear from the relative crown gear involve, in addition, in both cases, the lifting of the gearmotor from the lower support bracket, and therefore require the use of a lifting system.